Pequeñas fiestas
by Koko-13
Summary: “Ciertamente él nunca tuvo una definición de familia, pero era la primera vez que celebraba nochebuena con otras personas de esa manera” ¡One-Shot Navideño!


**Pequeñas fiestas**

Las calles de Tokio se encontraban pintadas de colores festivos, aromas dulces, se percibía la felicidad de los habitantes, faltaban un par de días para navidad y era notable en el ambiente porque todos eran felices.

––Todos se ven felices.

Soubi observó atentamente el rostro de su amo, estaba sumergido en la escena, su suspiro había sonado tan anhelante que por un momento deseó verlo paseándose entre las tiendas con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas sonrosadas por el viento.

––¿Tu no lo estas?

––Yo… ––Ritsuka se abrazó a sí mismo–– No lo sé.

––¿Yo podría hacerte feliz, Ritsuka?

Un repentino sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del menor, que se adelantó, airado.

––¡Deja de decir cosas como esas!

Soubi sonrió ante la reacción de su sacrificio, era un niño, a final de cuentas.

Un niño que había pasado por cosas muy duras, tal vez, en el fondo, aún esperaba que su hermano Seimei pasara con él la nochebuena, dormidos en la misma cama, esperando a que la mañana siguiente aparecieran muchos regalos bajo el árbol.

Y el deseó por verle tan feliz se hizo más fuerte, si tan solo él pudiera ser así de importante para Ritsuka…

*×-×-×_×-×-×*

––Kouya.

Antes de que la nombrada pudiera voltear, su novia le abrazó y sonó un _flash_. Le había tomado una foto.

––¿Qué haces Yamato?

La rubia se sentó a su lado, en la cama, vestía un atuendo de señora Claus realmente provocativo, al notar como se miraban a detalle sus piernas con esa falda roja Kouya se sonrojó evitando mirarla.

––Voy a enviarle algunas fotos a Ritsuka-chan ––respondió con una sonrisa ganadora, dándole un gorro navideño.

––¿Por qué?

––Para desearle feliz navidad, gracias a él ––y a Soubi, pero no le gustaba admitirlo–– podemos pasar estas lindas vacaciones nosotras dos solas en esta casita fuera de la ciudad.

––Si ––Kouya se recargó sobre el hombro de su amante ––. Me pregunto como estarán, Loveless y Agatsuma.

_¡Flash!_

––¡Yamato! ––le reprochó por haberle, de nuevo, tomado una foto por sorpresa.

––Es que te miras tan linda, así de preocupada ––le halagó la rubia volviendo a hacer que se sonrojara. Luego cambió su expresión a una sonrisa algo nostálgica––. Soubi hará lo que sea por su sacrificio, es algo que Ritsu-chan pronto entenderá, él es un buen niño, ¿ne?

*×-×-×_×-×-×*

Un día antes a nochebuena, los Zero miraban aburridos el televisor desplomados sobre el sofá frente a él, cambiando de canales encontrando que todos tenían en su programación hombres gordos de barbas blancas vestidos de rojo, pequeños duendes con cascabeles trabajando sin parar y mil mensajes de lo importante que era ser bueno con el prójimo.

––¿Alguna vez creíste en Santa, Youji? ––preguntó Natsuo apagando el aparato, dándose por vencido finalmente.

––¿Por qué preguntas eso? ––repicó su sacrificio, encogiéndose en sí mismo para que no lo mirara a los ojos.

––Solo recordaba a Nagisa-sensei, y a todos en el colegio Shichisei, todos creían que Santa vendría durante la noche para dejarles regalos, pero eso nunca pasaba.

––¡Era patético! ¡Todos eran tan ilusos! ––se burló Youji.

––¡Si, patético! ––le hizo segunda su luchador.

En la entrada se escuchó el sonido de cosas al caer y un "malditos mocosos" que les hizo mirar por encima del sofá, hacia la entrada.

––¿Cuántas veces has caído en eso, Kio? ––preguntó Soubi haciendo referencia a la cuerda que colocaban los Zero en la entrada, con la que se había tropezado.

Otra vez.

––Eso no tiene remedio ––cantaron al unísono.

––¡Es peligroso! ––les regañó Kio.

––¿Eso es para la cena de mañana? Es mucho ––dijo Natsuo acercándose para ayudar a Soubi a llevarlos hacia cocina.

––No solo nosotros vamos a cenar aquí, Kio y Ritsuka también.

El luchador de Zero solo hizo un gesto de comprensión y empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas plásticas. En la sala Kio y Youji seguían discutiendo.

Aún cuando dijera que no, él estaba seguro que en algún momento tuvo la ilusión de ser recompensado con muchos regalos el día de navidad. El castaño cerró los ojos esbozando una gran sonrisa, amaba el recuerdo del pequeño Youji, dormido bajo el árbol navideño de una sala común en el colegio Shichisei.

––¿Pasa algo? ––inquirió Soubi levemente interesado por el repentino cambio de actitud.

––No es nada.

*×-×-×_×-×-×*

Ya casi era de noche, y Ritsuka había quedado de verse en el parque con Soubi ya que en su casa no celebrarían nada. Tan pronto como vio a su padre y madre encerrarse en su habitación con una expresión sombría de no querer recordar que día era, él salió sigilosamente, pero tan pronto salió a la banqueta la eufórica Yuiko corrió a abrazarlo.

––¡Ritsuka-kun!

––¿Yuiko, Yayoi-san, qué hacen aquí? ––preguntó apenas recomponiendo la postura.

––Hoy es nochebuena, Aoyagi Ritsuka.

––Y Yayoi-san me acompañó a darles a todos sus regalos ¡Toma!

Loveless se sonrojó al recibir una pequeña cajita de líneas rojas con blancas y listón verde. Miró con vergüenza a sus amigos y al interpretar que lo que querían era que lo abriera deslizó el listón para sacar un gatito de peluche, violeta oscuro al igual que sus ojitos de botón y un lindo moñito lila alrededor del cuello.

––Gracias, Yuiko.

––Ahora los tres tenemos uno ––comentó la niña mostrándole el suyo, uno rosa esponjado. Y el que Yayoi tenía en abrazado, uno negro con tanto pelo que bien podría parecer un perro––. Iremos a ver a Shinonome-sensei para darle uno también.

––Si ––contestó mirando con ternura su obsequio, algo pensativo.

––Aoyagi…

––Ritsuka-kun… ¿Irás a ver a Soubi-san hoy?

––¿Uh? Si.

––Entonces ¿podrías darle esto? ––dijo Yuiko dándole una cajita verde de listón rojo–– Gracias, Ritsuka-kun ¡Feliz navidad!

––Feliz navidad Aoyagi-kun ––se despidió rápidamente Yayoi para seguir a su amiga que ya se le había adelantado.

Aún sonrojado, mirando con curiosidad el regalo para Soubi, Ritsuka se quedó en la barda que daba entrada a su casa.

––Fe-¡Feliz navidad, Yuiko, Yayoi-san!

Una risita se grave se escuchó a su lado, era Soubi.

––Espero que te hayan escuchado.

Ritsuka abrazó al peluche con el ceño fruncido, algo apenado por la manera en que toda la felicidad de Yuiko le había pasado como un torbellino.

––¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

––Te estaba esperando, pero tardaste mucho ––dijo con su habitual sonrisa, y entonces le extendió la mano para que Ritsuka la tomara––. Vamos.

*·····_·····*

––Ya casi son las 12 ––comentó Ritsuka sentándose sobre la cama de Soubi, algo adormilado observando el reloj en la pared.

––Y Kio ya esta demasiado borracho como para irse a su casa ––renegó Soubi acomodando a su amigo en el sofá.

Loveless bostezó, para luego componer su sonrisa. Había sido una cena divertida, los Zero le gastaban bromas a Soubi y Kio, quién comenzó a beber como "se debía hacer en navidad" y terminó haciendo el ridículo, incluso les dio sake a los Zero, pero para cuando le ofreció a Ritsuka con una molesta insistencia intervino Soubi.

Incluso, de alguna llegó a olvidar al otro Ritsuka, a su madre, a las Siete Lunas y todo aquello que lo hacia sufrir.

Observó a los Zero, que dormían tomados de la mano, Youji al parecer fue quien tomó más y se podía apreciar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

––Soubi.

––¿Si?

––Yuiko me pidió que te lo entregara ––dijo extendiéndole la cajita de regalo.

El adulto tomó lugar junto a él, y con parsimonia sacó una mariposa hecha de limpia-pipas, como un adorno colgante, supusieron.

––Es muy linda.

––Yuiko y Yayoi-san, ellos deberían estar con sus familias ––comentó, recordando también el correo electrónico de las Zero, ellas también lo pasarían juntas.

––Es la tradición ––le respondió Soubi pasando un brazo por los hombros del niño.

––Soubi, ¿nos consideras familia a nosotros?

¿Familia?

¿Considerar a Ritsuka, Kio, Youji y Natsuo como familia?

La pregunta no pudo hacerlo tomado mas por sorpresa, ciertamente él nunca tuvo una definición de familia, pero era la primera vez que celebraba nochebuena con otras personas de esa manera.

Aún así no pudo contestar.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría Seimei al saber que el amor por su hermanito se había hecho mucho más fuerte de lo que alcanzaría a tolerar, algo que no fuera amo-sirviente?

Ritsuka suspiró, no esperaba una respuesta, de cualquier manera.

Liberándose del abrazó se colocó a su lado, y con delicadeza retiró los pendientes de bolita que tenía su luchador en la oreja.

––¿Ritsuka?

––Espera ––y colocó otro, uno con forma de cruz, en color negro. Luego se movió al otro lado, repitiendo la operación.

Al finalizar, Soubi tanteó para sentir la forma.

––Las chicas Zero te quitaron los que tenían forma de mariposa ––comenzó entrecortadamente Ritsuka–– Así que yo…

Sin poder terminar, Soubi le abrazó tumbándolo sobre la cama, con una sonrisa acarició las sonrojadas mejillas y besó la frente.

––Gracias, Ritsuka.

Loveless, en sus brazos, solo cerró los ojos, componiendo una dulce sonrisa.

Y Soubi se dio cuenta de que podría llegar a ser especial para él.

**~*~Fin~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

¡Soy Koko!

¡Aquí estoy con un One-Shot navideño de Loveless!

Y la semana que viene será uno de año nuevo de la WWE.

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto, pero estaba seguro de que al final acabaría terriblemente inconforme con el resultado.

¡Es que salió tan cursi, y no hubo ni un solo beso real x.x!

Aún así ya había comentado que lo haría, así que aquí estoy, más tarde de lo que pensé, ya casi se acaba navidad, sorry.

Criticas constructivas, correcciones, deseos de navidad y año nuevo, cualquier review serían muy buenos regalos de navidad, ¡y él año entrante Santa les traerá muchas cosas!

KuKuKuKu

¡Feliz Navidad!

¡Oyasumi!


End file.
